Kitty Treat
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: Hiei makes a new friend. (fluff & lemons) Takes place a little before and during the Dark Tournament.
1. Chapter 1

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

_**Mental communication**_

* * *

Hiei sat up in the tallest tree that he'd been able to find in the wooded area a little ways outside the city, he'd just rescued his sister and was a bit pissed that the real fight had gone to the buffoon and the detective. Not to mention the fact that the buffoon was still declaring his undying love for Yukina, which only served to irritate him as much as the noise that was coming towards him.

_What the hell is that?_ He inwardly demanded.

Hiei didn't have to wait long for an answer to his question a few seconds after his mental outburst a small golden eyed white cat came darting out of some bushes, and without slowing down started climbing up the tree across from his.

"Probably running from a larger animal….." He sighed.

At the sound of his voice the cat's eyes darted up to meet his. Hiei froze at that moment his Jagan pulsing. The eyes of the cat looked as if they were pleading, begging him for help. The creature should've just kept right on running because he certainly wouldn't be helping it.

_I don't waste time killing dogs._ He thought snobbishly looking down at the bushes that had once again began to rustle. However, it wasn't a dog that had the cat begging for his assistance.

"Hurry up the boss wants us to have that cat back to him by night fall." A tall red demon barked out.

The short gray one rolled its eyes at its companion , "I know, she's pretty fast." He complained, "she should be honored that the boss wants to fuck her instead of beat her."

"After this he might just do both." The red demon laughed.

Hiei shot a disgusted glare at the two cackling monsters. Normally he wouldn't care, but he refused to allow anyone to have sex with that poor little cat. So fast that not even the cat had noticed it at first; Hiei grabbed it and landed about seven feet away from the demons.

"Hey look that short guy there had got her." The red demon said pointing at Hiei.

The cat shook with fear cowering in Hiei's arms afraid that he was going to turn her over to them and force to accept her fate. Hiei smirked pulling her against his chest tighter in order to convey that her assumption of his intentions was incorrect.

"Oi! Nyanko come on now!" The gray demon called, "you've taken our little game of chase far enough."

The cat hissed fiercely then looked confused at the fact that Hiei had chuckled at her response to the demon.

"I don't think she intends to cooperate with you." Hiei continued to chuckle with malicious humor.

_My name is Rei, not Nyanko you dumb bastards!_

Hiei had picked up on the cat's thoughts, odd since normally he didn't pick up animals thoughts. "She says her name is Rei and that you two are dumb bastards." Hiei told them.

"Hand her over little man! The boss is ready to mate and he paid a pretty penny for a virgin cat." The gray demon commanded.

_That's even more disgusting…._ Hiei thought.

"I dare you to come and take her." Hiei challenged, "you'll fail but it all works out because I get to kill something."

Rei looked up at him her golden filled with awe and curiosity. She instantly admired him. _Kill them and will use my talents to aid you until the day I die, allow me to walk by your side._ She thought.

Every part of Hiei wanted to say 'no' kill the demons and leave her there, but it was obvious to him at this point that Rei wasn't an ordinary cat and that he may have a use for her.

"You worthless piece of shit!" The red demon snarled, "I'll tear you to pieces!"

Hiei wasn't really paying attention to the demons he was more focused on the cat as he dodged their attacks and drew his weapon without letting go of her.

"You're lucky I'm a cat person." He finally said slicing through his opponents.

The bodies of the demons vanished almost instantly.

_**Please allow me to thank you properly**._ Rei thought to him as she began to glow a faint golden light and jumped out of his arms.

Hiei watched with clenched teeth as Rei turned from a cat to her actual form. Before him stood a woman who reached his chin in height. She had mid back length white hair that looked as soft and perfect as her fur had felt, also perched on her head were her two cat ears they were half the size of her hands and twitching cutely. Her face was childlike and had an innocent look about it, her golden eyes shimmering with the gratitude that she wanted to express. She was clearly not a child despite what her height and face would have someone think. Her womanly curves were somewhat covered by a lace see through school girl top that left everything but her beasts exposed her skirt barely covering anything. Under the blue lace she wore what looked like a strapless bra and a pair short shorts both undergarments being a slightly darker shade of blue than the lace that was to serve as a top and a skirt. A pair of thigh high white leather boots laced up with light blue satin ribbon tied the outfit together. She was in every way dressed to be a sexy school girl.

"Well, I guess now I know why this creep wanted to have sex with a cat." Hiei said.

"I thank you for saving me." Rei said, "I was purchased by their disgusting leader on the day of my birth. He would beat me and dress me in these horrid outfits my entire life, and though he never once touched me in a sexual manner…..I always knew my purpose…..it's the only reason demons like me are even conceived."

"You only just now managed to escape?" He asked receiving a nod in reply.

"I noticed the portal between the two worlds and crawled through." She explained.

"I have agreed to become your new master." Hiei said, "I will require that you remain in your primitive form until I find you something more suitable to wear."

"Yes….might I know the name of the one I have just dedicated myself to?" She asked changing back into a cat.

"I am Hiei." He spoke as she jumped up onto his shoulder as he headed towards the city following the direction to Kurama's home.

_**I have heard much about you from other demons**. _Rei thought purring. **_I have a new very powerful demon master._**

She was purring in pleasure. Hiei had used his Jagan on her the moment she'd transformed the first time, he'd easily sensed that she was a lower class but still quite powerful. She was the kind of companion a fighter would want in his arsenal. She was good with defensive and healing methods, and he silently consented to the fact that she was very attractive and thankfully she hadn't noticed the bulge in his pants. But now she was his.

"I have derived your abilities by reading your mind." He told her, "you will be of some use to me in the future."

Rei simply purred louder at the praise she'd just received.

Kurama was not home, but Hiei had no qualms with opening the window and waiting. Rei, he'd decided would remain a secret for the time being, so he had her wait outside in a tree.

* * *

Kurama strangely hadn't noticed Hiei's presence in his home until he turned and saw the quiet demon doing something at his desk. Kurama decided to blame his inattentiveness on the fact that he was still worried that Hiei would find out about what had happened with his sister.

"What's that you're working on?" Kurama asked trying to look over Hiei's shoulder at what he was working so hard on.

"Just something that I need you to go and have made for me." Hiei replied having come up with the perfect way to show everyone that Rei was his.

"Hmmm?" Kurama hummed his curiosity nearly consuming him.

"It's a collar….." Hiei sighed.

Kurama didn't bother asking what it was for doubting that he'd be able to get another strait answer from the annoyed demon. The fox simply agreed to get the collar.

"I will also need to go shopping somewhere that clothing is sold." Hiei said.  
"Will you be needing money?" Kurama asked his curiosity once again peeked.  
"No, more like a ….second opinion." Hiei grumbled.

Hiei actually couldn't believe that he was about to do this and for a female, but for the sake of his sanity he couldn't let her continue to go around dressed in the clothes that she currently had on.

"We can go now if you wish." Kurama smiled, "we can take care of the collar while we're out as well."

"Meet me outside." Hiei commanded.

Rei was following the two demons through the city at a safe distance remaining unnoticed by Kurama and the humans. She was also giving Hiei her sizes and one a few occasions the colors that she liked and the patterns. She honestly hadn't thought that he'd put so much consideration into it or care about her likes and dislikes, but maybe he caved how she felt on some level.

_He is nothing like the demon I refused to call my master or my lover._ She thought pleased that she was now with someone worthy of either title, _I may even learn something from him._

Kurama was already curious about how Hiei had come across human currency, but at that moment he was just plain confused. His companion was purchasing clothes for a female.

"Are you by chance shopping for Yukina?" Kurama asked before he realized his slip.  
"No." Hiei said not bothering to elaborate of growl about the mention of his sister.

"Well, has it been decided that you will remain in the human world?" Kurama asked changing the subject.

"Those are my orders….I'm on parole." Hiei ground out through clenched teeth.

Kurama had managed to convince Hiei (despite the threats directed at his voice box) to do a bit of grocery shopping. The beyond irritated demon consented to buying coffee and a few simple meals and ingredients. Kurama had then insisted of following Hiei to the home that had been arranged for him by Spirit world and helping him carry his bags.

Hiei would be staying in a small but decent two bedroom apartment, with a bathroom, kitchen, and a decent sized living area. The bedrooms were nice and completely furnished as was the rest of the apartment, and Hiei had managed to get all of his personal belongings moved into one of the bedrooms.

"Would you like me to show you how to prepare the food before I go?" Kurama asked as he helped put the food away. The fox knew that he needed to get home before his mother worried about him, and he was no doubt really pushing his luck with the shorter demon's temper, but his curiosity was plaguing him and he needed to know who the clothes were for.

"I know how, I've cooked before fox." Hiei said clenching and un-clenching his fists.

"Alright then, I'll be going." Kurama said not even noticing the little cat that slipped in when he opened the door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Rei was happy with the new clothes, and more than happy to cook dinner that night.

"You bought milk?" She asked when she saw two jugs in the fridge.

"You are a cat." Hiei said as though it would explain everything, "where did you learn how to cook?" He asked wondering if she had been forced into other methods of service.

"Well, these are just instant meals." She explained pointing at the instructions on the boxes, "but I have witnessed and been taught the preparations for several meals while I was being kept." Rei didn't see the need to add that she could learn almost anything simply by watching someone else do it once.

"Can you make coffee?" He asked perching himself on the counter.  
"I'll let you know when its done." She sad cheerfully.

"Hn..." Hiei grunted leaving to go and wash the smell of humans off of him as much as he could.

* * *

Hiei returned when he could smell the food, he was wearing a pair of black pants and a sleeveless black muscle shirt. The cup of coffee she'd brought him had been perfect and he'd told her as much.

"How were you keeping preoccupied while I was shopping?" He asked deciding to make dinner conversation and figure out a bit more about the person that he was living with.

"I was doing what all animal spirits do best." She replied a bit nervous, "I was stealing things...but I only ever steal from thoughts who appear to have more than they need."

"Let me see it..." Hiei sighed, thought he wasn't upset with her for doing what demons like her did best. Besides that could be useful to him at some point.

Rei left and returned with a small sack dumping it out, Hiei noticed that she had managed to take some expensive looking jewelry and quite a bit of money. He was really impressed that no one had noticed her doing this, but then again humans were stupid when it came to noticing what was happening around them.

"You're pretty good." He said one of his eyebrows arching as she blushed.

"Humans are much less of a challenge than demons..." She murmured embarrassed. "What will you have me do with all of this stuff?" She asked her nervousness returning ten fold.

_So that's why she's so nervous, she'd been hoping to please me with what she stole._ Hiei thought, for some reason he didn't want to disappoint her so he took a few of the bills and left the rest.

"You can keep the rest and do with it as you please." He told her.

Rei nodded smiling warmly at him and the rest of the meal was finished in complete silence. Rei cleaned up all of the dishes and they both retired to their rooms.

* * *

Hiei was in his room thinking over how things were playing out. Koenma had gotten him all set up in human world having that annoying blue haired assistant of his give him lessons on the basics of being a human and blending in, he was still going to be given assignments with the rest of the team so he could still work off stress by killing, and he would be getting paid Yusuke having argued that they shouldn't be working for free.

Now he also had a companion...a very attractive eager to please new companion. He wasn't sure how long he could keep her a secret (especially from that prying fox), but she would be of such great use to him.

_She's got me acting completely out of character though...I never speak so much, or consider the likes and feelings of others._ He thought, hell he still hadn't completely figured out why he'd bothered helping her in the first place. At first it was because he thought what those demons had wanted her for was gross and it would've gone against his own code to just leave her there. But the way his Jagan had acted towards her, and how he'd decided to keep her was bothering him.

He wasn't regretting his choices. No, he was just confused by them.

_Tomorrow she will accompany me on another shopping trip._ He decided before falling asleep.

* * *

"So let me get this strait...you think shorty has a girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked just to clarify what Kurama had just been telling he and Yusuke.

Yusuke was still rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Yes." Kurama said, and then went on to explain what Hiei had requested of him, and what had happened during their shopping trip.

"That does seem kind of suspicious..." Yusuke said once he'd finished laughing. "What do you say we do a little recon?" The detective asked more than a little bit of mischief in his eyes.

"I am still quite curious as to why he was only buying women's clothes yesterday." Kurama said.

"Then come on!" Yusuke cheered leading them off to find their grumpy friend.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

They were grocery shopping, or rather Hiei had sensed the moment the others had entered the store and had sent the human formed hat wearing Rei off with their cart to finish getting what was on the list, while he pretended to be picking out tea and coffee.

"What?" Hiei demanded when the team approached him.  
"We came to get some snacks and picked up on your energy." Yusuke said.

"Continue on with your shopping then." The short demon said taking a couple of random cans of tea and walking off to where Rei was at check out.

Hiei knew they were more than likely still watching him, and he felt kind of bad that she'd had to carry the bags all the way back to the apartment, but if they found out about her everyone would try and get involved, and by everyone he meant Kurama, Koenma, and the annoying blue haired woman.

_**Why don't you just tell hem that I'm a**_**cat**_** that you couldn't get rid**** of?**_ She asked.

**_Because then they'd want to know why I didn't just kill you._**Hiei sighed.

**_Why would you waste your time killing a little cat that did nothing but sleep on your couch and share a few meals with you?_**She asked. _**It would also explain why you needed a collar.** _

_**That story should suffice.** _He told her.

**_Imagine the pride damage that other demons will feel when you who shows simpathy to helpless cats beats them to death so easily._** She chuckled inwardly.

Hiei had to chuckle at that one. Demons would try and taunt him with such information, but he would easily kill them and shut that right up .

_Why is it so easy to talk to her? _He asked himself.

* * *

**AN: A new fic. I just couldn't help but start up. R&R.**

**the longest chapter I've ever written for any story. All of them are going to be about this long I think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**_Mental Conversation_**

* * *

Rei and Hiei had been living together for almost two weeks; Kurama had in fact discovered her in her cat form when Hiei was out one day and he'd stopped by to give him some news. The entire group had easily bought the story about her following him home, but Yuske demanded to know why she was always scratching at him when he tried to pet her.

_**He smells like a pervert so I don't want him to touch me.** _Was the reason she'd given when Hiei had asked her about it. No female in their right mind would allow a pervert to touch them in any way.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So what news did the demon with the red hair give to you?" Rei asked while they ate dinner.

Hiei had been doing a lot more training the last few days and she'd noticed the increase in his appetite.

"Kurama was here to inform me that the team is being made to compete in the Dark Tournament." Hiei told her putting more rice in his mouth.

"Sounds fun...I've been to it quite a few times." She said tapping her chopsticks against her bottom lip in thought.

"Well you're going again." Hiei said sipping his soup. "Your healing abilities will benefit me greatly, and you could learn a lot form watching the fights."

"When should I start packing?" She asked.  
"Tonight, we leave the day after tomorrow." He answered.

Rei studied Hiei once the meal lapsed into silence. As far as masters went he was very different from her previous one and the ones she'd heard about, but in a very good way. He never yelled at her, he didn't abuse her in any way, he hardly ever ordered her to do anything unless he returned home injured or wanted his bath ready when he walked through the door.

_Perhaps helping him during the tournament will make me feel more useful to him...right now I feel more like a house wife. _She thought.

"I would imagine that house wives have less freedom than you in many ways." Hiei pointed out holding out his empty bowl, his silent way of telling her that he wanted seconds.

Rei blushed as she fixed him another bowl of rice. "What would you call me then? i don't really feel as though we have that master/servant relationship that we're supposed to."

"We're companions." Hiei shrugged without even needing to think about it. " You help me I help you...partners."

"I've never been a companion before." She mused giving him his food and returning to her own meal. "It's odd though...I thought that you would've been more comfortable with the other arrangement."

"I'm fin with both this is just what developed." He said.  
"We'll so long as I am of use to you I am happy." She smiled

Every time she said something like that Hiei would feel weird. His Jagan pulsed, his heart beat was off, and he always found it difficult to look her in the eye because he knew if he did he would blush like an idiot. Therefore he never looked at her when he knew that she was going to smile at him a certain way.

* * *

Kurama was pretty much the only one to notice the way Hiei was acting. He was training hard and to the point of passing out which wasn't really new, but Kurama could see that e was also loosing his focus at some points. He hardly insulted Kuwabara or threatened anyone, and once he'd just silently done as he was told.

"Alright Hiei spill." Kurama said managing to corner the shorter demon after their final training session.  
"What the hell are you on about now fox?" Hiei demanded growling.

"I know that something is bothering you, and I'd rather that you just come out with it instead of making things difficult."Kurama told him.

"It's nothing. My Jagan just acts strange when I'm around my...neighbor." Hiei sighed, "and I'm just trying to figure out why."

"What's it doing?" Kurama asked, "perhaps I can offer some insight."

Hiei by this point had just realized that instead of telling a complete and total lie, he'd told a good portion of the truth, and now there was no going back. Hiei sighed in defeat and told Kurama everything that happened when he was in the presence of the woman leaving out who the woman was.

"It sounds to me like you're developing an emotional attachment to her." Kurama said after a moment.  
"You mean lust?" Hiei asked scowling, he could deal with lust, but he didn't think it was so simple.

"And some love." Kurama explained, "she is becoming important to you...perhaps you should do something special for her to see if she feels the same way."

"Great..." The demon growled.

_Why couldn't it have just been lust! _He thought. Though he had to admit if only to himself that he really didn't mind that Rei was becoming important to him. _After all I am the most important person to her. Maybe I can get her to feel the same way about me at some point. _

* * *

Hiei seemed a bit off when he came back from training, and it was making Rei feel strange. When he'd come in through the kitchen window (he rarely ever used the door) shirtless and covered in sweat and dirt, he'd responded to her greeting by pulling her into a tight embrace and whispering that she looked pretty in her dress in her ear. Then he went to take a shower.

_And I could swear that he'd been inhaling my scent while I was cleaning the dinner dishes. _She thought as she got ready for bed. Perhaps he was getting tired of just being partners, or maybe by some weird twist of fate he was actually developing feelings for her. Rei shook that last thought out of her head, if Hiei were to develop feelings for anyone it would be a beautiful demon that was just as powerful and merciless as he was.

_I'm just a cute companion that doesn't mind waiting on him hand and foot. Like he said we're partners, one hand washing the other and all that._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hiei exited Rei's mind once she finally stopped thinking and fell asleep. He was amused by how nervous his actions had made her, but his new found feelings made him a bit bothered with the way she saw herself as nothing special.

_Being bought and raised as a servant since the day of her birth, and having that disgusting bastard as a master really did a number on how she sees herself. _He thought trying to figure out a way to get her feelings to reach the same level as his own.

_How do I show her that she is special, since my nature forbids that I just come right out and tell her so? _

Eventually his own thoughts died down giving way to sleep.

* * *

Rei was in Heaven if the way she was purring was any indication. On the third day of their time together Hiei had taken to petting her and scratching behind her ears or under her chin while she rested in his lap or his arms in her cat form. She was currently curled up against his chest while he held her in his arms and scratched behind her ears, but she was purring shamelessly.

The entire team was on a large boat with a bunch of other monsters all headed to the island where the Dark Tournament was to take place. Yuske was designated leader of the team, and was at the moment sitting on deck indian style his shoulders and head slumped forward as he slept. Kurama and Kuwabara were casually standing to his left both leaning against the ship's railing, Kuwabara muttering about cruises having cute waitresses and food. Hiei was skillfully balanced and standing on the railing; Rei had been right, stroking a kitten while watching his enemies and knowing full well that they were underestimating him more than usual was really inflating his ego and pumping him up for a fight. The other member of of the team was the significantly shorter than Hiei mysterious masked fighter. The boys all thought the new fighter was a guy, but Rei's delicate and much more heightened senses were easily picking up on the fact that the masked fighter was indeed a woman; She had no intention however of mentioning it to anyone. She had to have some fun of her own after all.

_It's been so long since I've been on a trip. _She thought letting out an exuberant purr as Hiei switched to her other ear.

"Rei you act as though I don't give you enough attention." Hiei chuckled at her over but sincere enthusiasm.  
"What the hell does such a sweet little kitten see in you anyway shorty?" Kuwabara grumbled.

"Rei and Hiei have a lot in common actually." Kurama pointed out not mentioning that Hiei tended to remind him of a cat at times. "She loves and cares for him deeply."

"So when shorty finally makes a friend it turns out to be his new little pet?" Kuwabara teased. The oaf was a bit scared when she began to hiss and try to get at him with her claws.

"See just like Hiei." Kurama chuckled.

Hiei himself was amused at how she was lashing out at the buffoon. In fact he was tempted to let go of her and see what exactly she was capable of.

"Now, now Hiei allowing her to scratch Kuwabara's eyes out won't be good for team moral." Kurama said his tone both teasing and scolding.

Whatever Hiei was going to say was cut off by the captain of the ship making an announcement and another stupid remark from the buffoon about food, and before anyone could say anything else the entire ship began to shake; Kuwabara and Hiei getting into an argument about earthquakes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

In the center of the deck a large elevated circular ring had risen. The captain didn't waste any time explaining to them that one person from each team would be entering in battle royal to determine which team would fight in the tournament. The preliminaries beginning with the masked fight volunteering to take them all on, and surprising everyone by eliminating everyone in one move, a move that looked a lot like Yuske's shotgun technique.

The demons were not to happy that the human team had won and _shockingly _decided to converge all at once on the small group of fighters and eliminate them.

"Stay next to the detective Rei, you don't want the blood of such lowly scum to stain your fur." Hiei told her.

Rei quickly got out of the way, and watched in admiration as Hiei cut down demon after demon with ease.

_Its so beautiful like a work of art or a graceful dance! _Honestly she had never seen Hiei look so beautiful. Despite hoe easy the fights were his crimson eyes still held his passion for the kill, the passion of a fighter. _So much to love...wait love?_She thought surprised that she had just thought such a thing.

Rei was so caught up in her own suddenly confusing thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the danger until Yuske started fighting in his sleep yelling something about an old lady that he was dreaming about beating him up.

_**What's got you so worked up?** _Hiei asked, he wasn't going to pry unless whatever it was continued to bother her.

**_I'm not really sure...I suppose it was just a random confusing thought._**She responded jumping back into his arms.

The small group stood (with the exception of Yuske) by the rail as 'Hang Neck Island' finally came into view through the darkness of the night and the slight fog.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

The lobby of the really nice hotel they were staying in was posh and full of snobby rich people. Kuwabara mentioned something about not trusting adults that were dressed so fancy; Rei agreed with him, but only because she was familiar with the tournament and the committee's underhanded schemes and tactics. She didn't trust any of these people either, but being naive was the number one cause of death in their world.

Their hotel room was just as nice and they got complementary cups of coffee, though Yuske was still passed out on the couch, and Kuwabara suspecting foul play decided to drink what he brought instead. Hiei before seeing to his own drink poured Rei a saucer of milk.

"Why is there only one coffee cup on the table?" Kurama asked.

"Because I'm not drinking it," Kuwabara said. "we just discussed this."

"Yes, but there should be one more. One for you and one for Yuske." Kurama pointed out.

A reply from anyone was cut off by the sound of slurping.

* * *

**_Are you nervous about fighting that team tomorrow?_ **Rei asked as she and Hiei relaxed on the windowsill in their room.

**_No, I'm looking forward to it,_**Hiei answered twirling the tip of her fluffy white tail between his thumb and index finger. A very lewd image of her tail and his oncoming boner flashing through his mind.

_**That tall demon who was in here with the rude kid that stole Yuske's coffee really seemed really interested in you...do you suppose that was his way of issuing you a challenge?**_She asked moving to stand her hind legs on his lap and her front paws planted on his abdomen as she looked up at him curiously.

Hiei glanced down at the little cat standing in his lap, she actually seemed a little worried about the upcoming fight. _**If he was challenging me the he must wish to die.**_He told her.

**_You'll need to be careful, who knows what dirty tactics they may try to use against you tomorrow._** She said, **_the comity members will do anything to protect their interests and secure the bets that they place throughout the tournament._**

_**Your knowledge of how things normally go just may come in handy a little later, but for now we need to rest.** _He told her.

_**I don't think I'll be able to sleep...I'm far too anxious.**_ She sighed curling up on his leg, **Maybe**_** if I just lie here and do nothing until sleep comes to me.**_

_**I could put you to sleep.** _He suggested.

_**No I felt kind of weird when I woke up the last time you did.** _She told him.

* * *

**AN: Another long chapter, and just a heads up I'll only be going into detail on my favorite parts from the show and a few of the fights from this point on, so if you at any point need a refresher on anything check episodes 27-66. No this will most likely not be as long, but it will cover as much as possible and will have more detail than all of my other fics. I will also start referring to them all by name.**

**I own nothing but Rei and the plot!**

**R&R please!**


End file.
